


【女子爆】性

by Shio_HM



Category: all爆
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 22:06:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16292669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shio_HM/pseuds/Shio_HM
Summary: 【女子爆】性  R18R18*［中了个性长出oo的］丽日+八百万+芦户×［中了个性xx改造的］爆豪*→是女插男注意！！！！！！人物极度ooc极度ooc注意*个人恶趣味产物是个搞笑H文？？？？？全程不带脑子内含【扶她*？    道具play   个性使用   指奸    4P*    过激器官play *     双龙*？？？？】请注意避雷***！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！





	【女子爆】性

【女子爆】性 R18

R18*  
［中了个性长出oo的］丽日+八百万+芦户×［中了个性xx改造的］爆豪*  
→是女插男注意！！！！！！

人物极度ooc极度ooc注意*  
个人恶趣味产物  
是个搞笑H文？？？？？全程不带脑子

内含  
【扶她*？ 道具play 个性使用 指奸 4P* 过激器官play * 双龙*？？？？】

 

请注意避雷***！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！

 

 

【…唔…啊……不…………停………】

【哈……】  
【爆豪…好棒……哈………】  
【爆豪…爆豪…………啊…………】

肉体碰撞的声音响彻在密闭的空间内，经过几次反弹，密集的抨击在耳膜上，让人脸红心跳。窄小的房间里，男人的呻吟和女人的喘息混在一起，把空气蒸的黏腻色情。

这是一场荒唐淫乱的性爱。  
女性不再是［女性］，男性也不再是［男性］

金发的少年以一种不可思议的姿势悬浮在空中，嘴角无法控制的留着唾液，赤色的红瞳微微涣散，从喉咙里挤出模糊不清的呜咽。被欺负过头了，看起来可怜却又色情。他的身边围着三个少女，脸颊被熏的醉红，嘴里喃喃的呼唤着少年的名字，胯部不停的撞击着，沉醉在这［异常］的性爱里。

——女性在上，男性在下。  
少女们的胯下长出了原本不属于她们性别的物什，此时正狠狠的操干着身下的人。

而名叫爆豪胜己的少年，有生以来第一次感受到了对女性的恐惧，从身体到心灵，从未有过的陌生情绪包裹着他，却又不得不屈服于这超常的快感下。  
过载的大脑已经不能支配这副身体，配合着身上少女们的动作，他也被拖入越来越深的黑色漩涡中。腰部无意识的开始摇动起来，舌头也吮吸讨好着口中的巨物，蹭在小腹上的阴茎可怜兮兮的吐着腺液，在射精的边缘徘徊着。

［到底为什么会变成这样？］

在脑中一闪而过的疑问也被淹没淫靡的水声和疯狂的交合中。

 

事故的起因，毫无意外的，是由于个性而导致的。而个性的具体作用却让人瞠目结舌——性别转换，准确的说是部分性器的改变。

而犯人则是刚刚觉醒个性的小学生。  
本来是由雄英高校安排的［特别实践］，结果演变成了四个人的［特殊事故］。

 

【这次的组员是丽日、八百万、芦户…】  
【实践内容是辅导个性刚觉醒的孩子们正确使用他们的个性…】

还没念完了手上的稿子，台下的女生们就迫不及待的欢呼起来了，吵吵闹闹的样子充满着年轻的朝气。

【耶！！！！总算轮到我们了！！】  
【呜哇！！！小孩子一定都特别特别可爱！！！！！好期待！！——】  
【不知道都会看见什么厉害的个性觉醒呢】

相泽扫了眼看起来干劲十足的女生们，摸了摸下巴，似乎想起了什么。

【对了…】  
【还有爆豪】  
【上次的实践没去的话就补到这次来吧…】

【那么…今天就到这里】  
【解散】

权当没听见台下的怒吼和闷闷的爆炸声，相泽挠了挠头，抗着睡袋走了出去。

 

接着就演变成了这样——在辅导的途中，有个孩子的个性突然暴走了，四人眼前一黑，昏了过去。

【噫啊啊啊啊啊——！！！】

醒来的时候是在雄英的医务室。  
已经接近黄昏，学生们大多都回宿舍了。丽日的尖叫声在整个走廊回响着，吵醒了床上的其他两人。

【唔…怎么了…丽日】

八百万揉了揉钝钝发痛的脑子，看向临床的丽日。接着芦户也醒了，眼睛没能好好对焦，拼命揉着脸颊，噗叽噗叽冒着泡。  
而躺在中间的丽日则维持着惊讶万分的表情，就这掀开被子的姿势，从喉咙发出里嘎噔嘎噔的声音，明显是被吓坏了。

【啊啊啊！！！！！！我我我！！！这！！！啊啊啊！！！！！！】

看来已经失去了语言能力。

 

【啊—】  
【你们醒了啊】

苍老的声音从帘子外传来，白色的布帘被拐杖掀起一个小角。

【治愈女神，丽日同学这是怎么了】

【嗯……这个】  
【好像是由于个性的作用…】  
【你们的身体发生了一些变化】

指了指他们的下体，拐杖的尖端一抖一抖的，似乎也为眼前的事感到不可置信。

【嗯？】

【噫啊啊啊啊！！！！！这是什么啊！！！——】

在短暂的疑惑后，剩下的两名女生也开始尖叫起来。

 

【据说24小时之后就解除了，在此之前大家就适应一下吧】  
【来—这是糖——】

【顺带一提，爆豪同学已经回宿舍了】

将自制的糖果塞到已经石化了的学生手中，治愈女神露出了招牌的和蔼笑容为她们合上了房门，剩下仿佛灵魂都被抽走了的三人。

 

【呐……我们是不是…长出……小OO了】

第一个直面现实的是芦户，她的脸色暗的发绿，鼻子一抽一抽的，闭着眼睛试探性的伸手摸了一把身下多出的东西，又陷入了长时间的沉默。

【……………………………………………】

 

不过女性的接受能力总是强的惊人，在走出医务室后，三个人明显已经接受了这个事实。甚至变得有点…跃跃欲试？

【呜哇！！！！！我们竟然有小OO了！！那我们现在还算是女生吗？？？】

两人的目光转向了八百万。

她思考了片刻  
【嗯……这个…大概是…［扶她］？？？】

【哇！！！不愧是八百万！！！好厉害！！】

【诶！！不…这个！】

八百万用手捂住了脸，只露出了红红的耳尖。

［…知识不是用在这种地方的啊］  
虽然很想这样说，但其实自己也对于这样奇异的变化感到好奇。

 

【诶！！！那爆豪呢！！！！！】

！丽日同学真是一语惊醒梦中人！

【！！！！！！！！！！！！！！】

三个人的表情突然都变的［凝重］起来，她们沉默了一会，互相对视了一眼，决定去一探究竟。

 

接着就是爆豪同学噩梦的开始。

 

【扣扣扣——】

爆豪此时正躺在床上翘着腿看着最新一期的漫画，黑色的薄背心和棉质长裤松松垮垮的套在身上，露出大片雪白。听到敲门声，他不耐烦的撇了撇嘴，下了床。

门打开了。  
出乎意料的不是经常来的男性们。  
三个女生挤在他的门外，目光仔仔细细的扫过他的全身，露出了疑惑的表情。

【没有长出欧派啊…】  
芦户略带失望的小声嘀咕着。

【哈？？？】  
爆豪的眼角跳了一下，抬手就想关门。

【等等等一下！！！！！！！】

虽然他的力气很大，但仍是抵不过三个考上了雄英的女生同时发力。门发出吱呀吱呀的呻吟，在开和关中摇摆不定，最后还是被蛮力顶开了一条缝。

【爆豪同学！！你有没有觉得身体哪里不舒服！！！！！】  
接着是八百万。

【哈？？？？！！！！？？？？】

【比如屁股什么的…】  
丽日的声音越说越小，但还是准确的传到了爆豪的耳中。

【今天你们一个个是来找茬的吗！？！？？】

他不仅摸不着头脑，现在还气的太阳穴突突直跳，只想把这群搞事的家伙关在门外。  
但事情没能如他所愿，外面的人开始用力推门了，全身的重量几乎都压在了可怜的木板上。

【等！！！！你们！！！！！——】

【砰——】  
由于惯性，在爆豪一屁股坐在地上的时候三个女生也都扑了上来。

【嘶……好重啊！！！！起来啊你们！！】

在高分贝的摧残下，三个人捂住了耳朵，做出了一副委屈的表情。芦户一边假装哭唧唧，一边起了身，还顺手关了门，［咔嗒—］一声上了锁。

［干得好啊！芦户同学！！］  
剩下两个人在心里疯狂打call

【所以你们到底想干嘛啊！！？】

似乎意识到眼前的这群女人在达到目的之前绝对不会轻易放过他的，无奈之下只能折中的选择［妥协］。

他又坐回了床上，瞪着眼，看着这群不速之客。

【不是…那个爆豪同学…】  
【今天你也中了那个孩子的个性吧…】

【哈！？那种杂碎个性根本没有一点作用啊】

［怎么可能！！！！！？？？］  
女生们的视线在爆豪的胯下和胸部来回扫视着，看的他起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。

【所以是什么鸡肋个性啊！】

为了缓解现在的尴尬处境，爆豪打算假装毫不在意的一把带过这个话题。

【…………………………】

女生们沉默了很久，突然开始脸红了起来，支支吾吾的不知道该怎么开口。

爆豪更尴尬了。

【………这个………那个……】  
丽日同学已经快要爆炸了，手指在空中胡乱挥舞着又用力拍了下已经红透了的脸颊。

【……………】  
另一边，八百万也显得十分窘迫，手指揪着裙摆，松开又收紧，眼神略显无助的瞟向芦户。

【…………嗯……】  
芦户张了张嘴，总算是开口了。  
【就是………性别转换…………】

【什么玩意？？？】  
爆豪还是一头雾水。

芦户已经快要从粉皮变成红皮了，大有不过鱼死网破的干劲，吼了出来。  
可把爆豪吓懵了。

【就是！！！！我们长出了小OO了！！！】  
【所以我们也想知道爆豪会不会也长出XX来！！！！】

 

［砰————］  
房间里的四个人都爆炸了。

 

这时不得不再感叹一下女性们强大的接受力了。在爆豪空着脑子还在缓存期时，女生们又有了新的动作。

因为之前被丽日扑倒了的缘故，他在个性下不受控制的浮了起来。芦户也十分熟练的拿着八百万变出的特殊拘束器扣住了爆豪危险的双手——可以有效的防止爆破。动作简直可以说是行云流水，一气呵成，不去当犯罪份子真是可惜了。

【对不起！！！爆豪！！】

一边道歉一边做这种事是一点说服力都没有的啊，丽日同学。

【爆豪，请忍耐一下…】

口枷被塞进了两齿间，这已经是犯罪了吧…

［？？？？？？？］

然而爆豪的大脑还是没能切回到原本的线路。  
等他再次上线时，芦户已经跃跃欲试的掀开了爆豪的上衣，脱离重力的布料软绵绵的飘在空中，露出粉粉的乳头。

【唔唔唔！！唔唔！！！！】  
［你们在干什么！！！！！！］

想说的话挤压在喉咙里，隔着口枷化作无意义的单音节。

【好可爱的乳头！！！】

而对方则像发现了新大陆一样兴致勃勃的开始研究起了他的身体。

他被摆成了倒立的姿势浮在空中，血液冲向头部，再加上挣扎和喊叫的太厉害，失重带来的晕眩感很快席卷而来，反倒是方便了身上作恶的人。

最先遭殃的是他的乳头。  
纤细白嫩的手指轻轻戳着他的乳头，摩擦着乳首，又恶劣的捏玩着乳晕。在这样的［照顾］下，几乎从未被刻意碰过的乳头颤颤巍巍的挺了起来，敏感程度也上直线升了好几倍。

【还以为会长出欧派呢】

芦户揉捏着他的胸肉，将它们聚拢又分开，语气中带着一丝失望，将乳首夹在两指间，来回摩擦着。

【好过分啊…凭什么只有我们长出这种奇怪的东西啊】

在抱怨的同时，用力揪了下爆豪挺立的乳头。柔软的组织在这样粗暴的对待下立刻冲了血，变得艳红。

【唔唔唔！！！！！】  
［停下啊啊啊！！！！］

可惜谁都听不到他的求救。

完全没有着力点的身体没法有效的挣脱，只能竭尽全力的摆出凶恶的表情试图阻止这些玩的正兴致高昂的女生。

【明明爆豪同学长着一张可爱的脸呢】

像是注意到了爆豪的丰富表情，八百万托起了他的头部，眉毛微皱，脸上满是遗憾。

【如果乖一点一定会很收欢迎的】

黑色的眼罩盖住了他的眼睛。

【唔唔唔！！！！！！！！！！！！！！——】

挣扎的更厉害了。

视觉被剥夺后其余的感官变得超常的灵敏，他听到布料悉悉索索的摩擦声，随后感觉到一只手，或许是两只手，拂过他的腰侧，沿着马甲线，向下，拉起棉质长裤的一角，接着下半身一凉。

【嘿咻——】

因为拉扯和失重，他整个人都被向上带了过去，要不是八百万还扣着他的头部，他差点就顺势飞上天花板了。

【好险…】

用了点力将他拉了回来。

而爆豪同学就在这种情况下，人生第一次得到了女生的膝枕——后脑勺传来柔软温热的触感，和着女生特有的淡淡香味，瞬间就让他烧红了脸。

【唔唔……】

反抗也变得不再那么激烈，毕竟他现在羞的已经没法思考别的了。如果可以的话，他很想立刻给自己来个爆破再送这群流氓上天。

【诶！！爆豪的小OO还在诶——】

【诶诶诶！！！！！什么！！！！】

三道炙热的视线毫不避讳的直直盯着他微鼓的裆部，隔着一层内裤，扎的他火辣辣的。

【唔唔唔唔唔！！！！！！！】  
［你们有毛病吧！！！！！】

他已经不知道是该害羞还是该生气了。

说实话他现在很想哭。

【…………】  
【说不定是长出了XX……】

女生们沉默了一会，将脑回路弯到了更奇怪的地方。

【唔唔唔唔唔唔！！！！！！！！！！】  
［神经病啊！！！你们！！！］

眼泪已经在眼眶里打转了。  
——要被强奸了

手指试探的隔着薄薄的布料沿着囊袋向下摸到会阴，再迂回到了他的腰侧，似乎打算就这样扒下他下身唯一的遮掩物。

【唔唔唔！！！！！！！】  
［住手啊！！！！］

脑子乱糟糟的快要炸了，这群女人是怎么回事！

【等等！！！！！！】

——英雄出现了！！！

丽日涨红了脸拉着芦户准备行动的右手。

【怎么了？丽日】  
芦户一脸不解。  
【难道你不好奇吗？爆豪的XX】

【唔…不不不不是】  
【这样直接看到爆豪的小OO是不是不太好】

双手交叠挡在了眼前，因为紧张甚至自己都上浮了起来。

【唔唔唔唔唔唔—】  
［所以快点放开我—］

爆豪微微松了口气，原来还有正常人在里面的啊。

 

【不！丽日同学！你忘了吗！！】  
【现在我们也有小OO了！！！！！】

义正言辞的八百万从来都很有说服力。

【哦哦哦哦！！！！！！！不愧是八百万！！】

［什么东西？？］  
——爆豪胜己彻底下线

在他能够阻止之前，那条贴身内裤已经四仰八叉的躺在了床上。

 

随后的开展诡异的可怕，以至于给爆豪留下了深深的心理阴影。

 

【诶？………没有XX】  
【！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！难道爆豪没有中个性！！！！！！】  
这次是芦户下线了。

【不！！等等！！——】  
【爆豪的后面好像湿湿的！！！】

在话还没说完之前，手指已经自说自话的插了进去。

【唔唔………！！】  
［什么！？？进去了？？］

之前爆豪还没有觉得自己的股间确实有点湿湿，但被手指插入了之后，身体控制不住的向上弹了一下，一种奇异的酥麻感顺着动作直直的烧上了大脑。

【唔唔唔………】  
［够了……住手啊！！］

【真的！！湿湿滑滑的！！】  
没有缓冲，又一根手指挤了进来，在里面搅动着，抚摸内部敏感的皱褶。手指抽出的时候带出了些许粘液，牵成晶亮的细线挂在指缝间。

【这是什么？】

丽日歪了歪头，看向八百万。

【嗯……这个…】  
【像是女性做爱时分泌的爱液…】  
【所以爆豪…这是…被内部改造了？】

芦户上线了。

【哦哦哦！！！！那爆豪是不是能生小孩了！】

【！！！！！哦哦哦！！！】

［啥？？？？？］  
爆豪全程懵逼的听着女生们的对话。  
一股寒意爬上脊骨，他的太阳穴又开始突突的跳了，不过这次是因为感受到了前所未有的危机感，他开始用尽全力挣扎了起来。  
再不逃一定会被这群疯女人玩死的。  
绑在手上的拘束器被铮的哗哗直响，他的腰腹和大腿扭动着踢开了抓着他脚腕的手，脖颈也逃离了控制。

但视觉完全被剥夺，行动又被封死的他并没有任何胜算，没几下又被压回了床上。

【呼——好险啊】  
【爆豪不要乱动啊！万一受伤了怎么办！！】

丽日的声音听起来很生气。

【唔唔唔唔唔！！！！！】  
［要生气的是我好吗！！！！］

随后他又被摆弄成了更不易逃脱的姿势。

整个背部浮在了空中，腿部折叠弯曲，被八百万扣住膝窝，牢牢的锁在了怀里。臀部被向上托起，往两边扒开，强迫着露出下体。

逃不掉了。

然后，不打招呼的。两根，不三根手指直直的插进了他的后穴，向内部缓缓摸索扩张着。

【唔！！！！！——】

因个性改造过的身体变得奇怪不已，从内部燃起的热度烧的他又痛又爽。被撑开的褶皱发出咕叽咕叽的水声，分泌出了更多爱液。指尖抵在前列腺轻轻向下按压，快感就铺天盖地的传遍四肢五骸，就连脚趾都微微蜷曲了起来。口中的喊骂也渐渐变了味，和着口水，模模糊糊的呜咽让身上的人更加兴奋了。

【爆豪一副好爽的样子啊…】

灼热的鼻息喷洒在他的脸颊上，他的大腿内侧，烫的他一阵瑟缩。

口枷被解开了。

【…别……】

而示弱般的呜咽则压垮了最后的理智。

插在后穴里的手指并拢着向深处抠挖，时不时擦过敏感的前列腺，口水顺着嘴角流下，弄的脖颈湿哒哒的一片，一副爽的不行的样子。  
因为个性的缘故，他的后穴被改造的极其适合性爱，没弄几下，淫液就流了一手，穴口也变得十分松软，甚至一下一下吮吸着身体里的手指，诱惑着人去犯罪。

【爆豪的身体好色气…】

乳头传来湿热的触感，接着是黏腻的水声，乳首被整个包裹在口腔里，用力吮吸。他下意识的向后逃去，却陷进了另一片柔软里。女生柔软丰满的胸部在他的动作下紧紧贴在了他的后背上，又有气息喷洒在他的后颈上。  
他不敢乱动了，只能挺着胸脯被身前的人肆意玩弄，乳头被吸的肿胀。

【唔……住手啊…】

【爆豪同学…现在你身体里有几根手指呢】

突然放大的声音几乎贴着耳膜直接传入了大脑，那种酥酥麻麻的感觉又来了。

【滚……】  
【啊…！！——】

身后的手指又增加了，放弃了浅浅的抽插，开始向外拉扯着他的内壁。微凉的空气随着小穴的开合，一股脑的灌了进来，后穴猛地瑟缩了一下，却被强行固定住无法收紧。

【噫啊啊啊啊！！！！——】

手指似乎碰到了什么奇怪的地方，怀中的身体僵硬了一下又猛地弹起，嘴里发出了又爽又痛的尖叫。  
压在他身上的三个人都被吓了一跳，顺着腰线看向他一片狼藉的下体。

似乎玩的太过分了。

穴口被扩张成了扭曲的形状，从指缝间隐约还能看到媚红的穴肉，五根手指正插在里面折磨着敏感的不行的黏膜内壁。虽然女生的手指相对比较纤细，但对于还是［处女］的爆豪来说还是太过于激烈了。不停分泌的淫液打湿了制服的袖角，亮闪闪的一片水光，带着淫靡的气味钻进已经变得不太正常的大脑里。

前面也勃起了。

大脑里嗡嗡嗡的杂音盖过了水声，藏在眼罩下的红瞳惊恐的瞪大，眉头不自觉的向内挤压着，生理盐水沁出一片深色。

［要坏掉了…］

他不知道刚才是怎么回事，只觉得一片白色的火花顺着黏膜烧到大脑，太过的快感使身体泛起了不正常的潮红。

【哈……住手…啊……！！！——】

又摸到了。

【这是什么啊】

穴口又被向外扯开了一点，内脏暴露在空气中的感觉太过诡异，爆豪僵直的身体不敢喘气。接着一阵悉里嗦咯的金属声在耳边响起，向下移动。

【唔——！】

有什么冰凉的东西抵住了他的后穴，体内的手指缓缓的退出，换成别的东西向里推进。  
［啪嗒—］金属制成的器物在控制下向四周打开，将穴口撑出一个合不拢的肉洞。

【什什……么…！！！】

他不安的扭动着，再度挣扎了起来。  
一只温暖的手隔着眼罩抚上了他的眼，安抚性的抚摸着他的脸颊。

【别害怕…】  
【只是扩阴器而已…】

说出来的话可是一点都让人安心不下来。

抬眼去看爆豪，他的脸烧的通红，身体控制不住的颤抖着，死死咬住嘴唇的样子真是可爱极了。因为恐惧又拼命向后躲着，恨不得整个人都埋进八百万的身体里。

手指又戳了进去，这次摸到了不得了的地方。

紧贴着穴壁内侧多出了另一个通道，生的比乙状结肠要浅，一摸这个地方，里面就会变得湿乎乎黏哒哒的，淫水一股一股的流出来，爆豪也会控制不住的发出色情的叫床声。  
手指好奇的向里戳刺着，爆豪的抖动和呻吟也更加剧烈，没被触碰过的前端也开始淅淅沥沥的吐着腺液。

［好恶心…］  
［我的身体……怎么会…］

眼前白光阵阵，身体已经不受思考控制了。

【唔啊啊啊！！！！】

手指挤进了那个陌生的入口。

【这是…子宫吗？】

身后的人突然向前压了过来，将过分敏感的部位往那手指上送去，女性的秀发拂过脸颊。

【…………………………】  
【个性连这种事情都能做到吗…】

虽然不可置信但却是摆在眼前的事实。

【爆豪】  
【摸这里爽吗】

【！！！！！！——】

被叫到名字的少年已经彻底失去了反抗能力，只能漂浮在这异常的快感中，任人玩弄。  
大张着嘴，却发不出声音，眼罩已经被沁的湿透，然而她们还不打算放过他。  
手指轮番戳刺着可怜的小口，挤进去来回晃动着，抽打着脆弱的神经，怀中的身体也跟着一抖一抖的，爽的几乎连叫都快叫不出来了。

乳白色的体液喷溅而出，射在了自己的身上，脸上，爆豪哼哼了两声，昏了过去。

他被指奸到高潮了。

 

【哈……哈………】

之后是被身下陌生的肿胀感弄醒的，红瞳还带着水气，晕乎乎的向下看去。

［诶……？］

有什么捅进了他身体里，正在来回动作着。

［这是……］  
［男人的OO？］

大脑还迷迷糊糊的，不自觉的顺着正在交合的部位向上，想看清身上人的面容。

［…大饼脸］  
［在干什么…？］

肉体碰撞发出咕叽咕叽的水声，身体也跟着撞击来回晃动着。一只手掰过了他的脸，软软的嘴唇贴了上来，舔着他微张的唇瓣。他的眼睛还疑惑的暼着正连接在一起的部位，眉头微皱，大脑努力的运作。

【唔啊——】  
［顶到了］

熟悉又陌生的快感终于将他从昏沉中一把捞起。他拼命瞪大着眼睛，手脚开始小幅度抽搐，嘴里呜咽着似乎想说点别的话。  
但在他骂出来之前，重新上线的身体已经忠诚的将所有快感反馈到大脑的每根神经上。

【唔啊…！！！】

前列腺被反复摩擦甚至一口气快顶到直肠顶部，淫液像是失控般濡湿了身下的被单，黏糊糊的挂在他的臀瓣上。  
无重力化的身体就在蛮力下不断的被推送再拉扯回来，每一下都准确的碾过腺体。挺立的阴茎也在一次次摇摆下颤颤巍巍吐着腺液，全身挂满了各种体液。

【哈…爆豪………】  
【好爽啊……】  
【…我要坏掉了…】

丽日已经神志不清了，凭着本能晃动着腰肢，后背微微向前拱起，抓着他大腿的力道也越来越大，留下几条红红的勒痕。  
从出生以来一直作为女性生活的她，从作为男性插入的那一刻开始，人生观和价值观发生了颠覆性的巨变。

【哈……原来…这么…爽的啊……】  
【爆豪…夹的…好紧…】

身体中潜藏的本能破茧而出。

【唔…啊………慢…点………】

嗓音已经染上哭腔，爆豪的小腹一抽一抽的，似乎快要达到高潮。红瞳又开始涣散，向上微翻着，舌尖也不自觉的伸出了一小截。

［要到了］

然而突然腾空的身体却生生止住了他的高潮。

【…什…么……】

后腰上多了一双手。

【好过分啊……两个人】  
【玩的那么开心…】

芦户贴着他的后背在他的耳边吐着气，八百万也不知道什么时候站在了他的身侧。紧贴着他的尾椎骨，一片热辣。  
他被整个抱了起来，夹在了两个人的中间。双腿仍旧维持着折叠的姿势，只不过支撑对象变了。失重的他几乎没有重量，轻易被托了起来，就像个等身大的性爱娃娃一样，不知所措的等待拥有者的下一步行动。

【唔啊…—】

再次插了进来，不过这次一起的还有芦户的手指。在深处抽插的时候，手指就会向两边拉开已经到达［极致］的肠肉，再借机塞入新的手指。好在现在的这个身体对于性爱有着超常的天赋，所以没等多久就把她的那根东西也一并抵在了正在交合的穴口。

女生们对视了一眼。

前者抽了一口气，开始缓缓的向外抽出，而身后的那根则配合的缓缓楔进了他的身体里。

【啊啊啊啊……！！——】  
【停………下……呜…………】

［会坏掉的］

他惊恐的扭动着身体，试图摆脱身下的折磨，生理盐水夹着急促的喘息声砸在了床单上。  
那只手再次抚上了他的眼睛，转过了他的头，唇齿碰撞。舌头轻而易举的就滑进了微张的嘴里，卷着他的舌头，一起沉浮。

爆豪仍在颤抖，束缚在拘束器里的手握的指节发白。  
太痛了，身体要被撕裂了。

由于异常的疼痛，肠道像坏掉一样疯狂的分泌着爱液来减少摩擦，括约肌也应激的强行放松下来，默许着异物的入侵。盛不下的泪水从指间溢出，顺着脸颊滑进了两人的嘴里。

身为男性却遭到了这样的对待，苦涩充盈着味蕾，思考都变得缓慢起来。但此时八百万的攻势却突然变得更为疯狂，卷着他的舌尖，吮吸着他的唾液，舔弄着他的口腔，逼的他快喘不过气来。

【爆豪……好甜啊…】

另一只手扣住了他的后脑勺，向前用力推进着。舌头快要舔到喉咙口了，两人的口水混杂着眼泪顺着脖颈缓缓划过胸膛。  
身后的凶器也坚实的捅到了身体里，两根尺寸巨大的器物楔在里面，涨的他想吐。想伸手摸摸肿胀的小腹，也许内脏已经被顶的错位了，但被束缚的双手只能无力的锤在胸前，已经连移动手指的力气都没有了。

【呜！！！！！！！】

透过唇舌模糊的发出了一声悲鸣。

肠道在初次被插入的时候就被装的满满当当的，此时容纳另一根已经是极限。痛苦的肠壁不愿再次受到摧残，于是主动的将新多出的通道向着那凶器送去。  
龟头破开柔嫩的子宫口，湿热紧致的触感，让身后的人不由自主的喘息起来，按着他的后腰，向下狠狠的砸进内里。

【…哈……哈…太棒了……爆豪……】

无视身下人的挣扎和痉挛，失控般的压上全身的重量，整根没入。

【！！！！！！！！！】

两眼发黑，太痛了，比他所受过的所有战斗时的抢痛上几千几万倍。那种灵魂都要被撕裂的疼痛，但全身的血液仍在叫嚣着，紧紧的绑着那一丝一毫的快感不放。  
余光暼到自己的下体，贴着两人中间，竟然没有软下去的趋势。

［什么啊这副身体…］

在因为疼痛游神的那会，八百万终于放开了他，艳红的舌尖连出一道淫靡的细线。身体缓缓的下降了，身前身后的两个人跪坐了下来。现在他的高度刚好能够到身侧人的胯部。  
皮带扣被一气解开，裙摆划过细嫩的大腿摔在床上，接着带着腥味的性器抵在了他的脸颊上。顶端的粘液划出一道道水光，蹭在他的嘴唇上。

八百万掰过了他的脸颊，拇指伸进了他的嘴里向外拉扯。

【爆豪…帮我舔好吗】

并没有在征求对方的意见，那根东西直直的插进了他的口腔里，男人的气味灌满了整个鼻腔。太大的尺寸，光是含着就觉得腮帮子酸胀，一口气顶到了喉咙口，磨的他涨涨的。算不上疼，至少和身下的痛楚比起来，已经舒服多了。

眼睛里雾蒙蒙的，哭的太多，看东西一片模糊，身上的手又开始动了。肉体碰撞的声音砸在耳膜上，痛楚和快感纠缠在一起已经不能分辨，就连自身的存在都变的摇摆不定起来。

身上的到底是男性还是女性，而自己又是哪一方。

已经无所谓了。

自暴自弃般的只想快点结束这场酷刑。

一口气顶到底的性器开始上下撞击，淫液打成白沫挂在穴口，身体里的两根东西毫无技巧可言的四处冲撞着。

【唔……啊………】  
【哈………】

起初的疼痛还残留在血液里，可是身体却自顾自的追求着快乐。

性，就是毒品。

身体里的性器快速抽插着，有时两根一起破入，有时又交替着凿进。同时被顶进直肠深处又被轮流强奸着本不属于这副身体的器官，将其撑开变形。口中的物什也以相同的频率侵犯着他的喉咙，顶进他的食道。

【…哈……爆豪……】  
【好棒…

脖颈上被吸出了一个个红色的小草莓，胸前的两点也被粗暴的揪起，拉扯，拧玩着。  
男性富有侵略性的气味充斥着这个密闭窄小的私人卧室，伴着泛黄的灯光，淫靡色情。

被封住了嘴，连呻吟都没法发出，红瞳在一片水光中涣散着，快感在指尖炸开，小腹上一片泥泞。

［…好爽啊］

自己早就已经坏掉了。

肠道开始无意识的微微收缩起来，腰部也配合的扭动，喉咙一缩一缩的。爽的身上三人同时抽了口气，软了腰，眯着眼睛俯趴在他的身上。

现在自己的表情一定很淫荡吧。  
摇着腰坐在自己的同学身上，放荡的流着淫水，疯狂射精。

短暂的停顿后又是疯狂的交合。

夜，还很长。

 

早上醒来的时候，四个人身上都粘着各种干涸的体液，个性已经解除了。  
女生们已经醒了好一会，但爆豪仍在昏睡。

看着对方遍布淤青的身体，尤其是腰侧的一块，被捏的微微发紫，控诉着她们昨晚的暴行。但爆豪的身体里却很干净，虽然长出了OO但缺少精囊的她们没法如愿的使爆豪怀上她们的孩子，只是使用过度的肠道确实还微张着还不能很好的闭合。

她们就盯着那个一缩一缩的艳红小口，发着呆。和同班同学一起做了这种事，心里的滋味五味杂陈，现在这样她们大概已经可以算的上通奸了吧。

愧疚？说实话是有的。  
懊悔？嗯…也许并没有。

看着赤裸着躺在床上的爆豪，此时女生们脑中想到则是别的东西。

［好像…有点上瘾了］


End file.
